Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr
by Sanny12
Summary: „Du stehst schon seit einer Stunde vor dem Spiegel, es ist doch nur Potter.“ Lily sieht ihrer Freundin nach, eigentlich hat sie recht, es ist nur Potter. Aber vielleicht ist gerade das der Grund, weshalb Lily so nervös ist, wie noch nie.


Disclaimer: Personen und Orte gehören alle JK Rowling, nur Nicole und Jane, die gehören mir und wer die Beiden näher kennen lernen möchte kann gerne im Schatten des Krieges lesen.

--------------

Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr

--------------

Lily lag lächelnd im hohen Gras am See. Die Augen waren geschlossen und die Sonne beschien ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht. Dann fiel ein Schatten auf sie. Unwillig öffnete sie die Augen. Dann sah sie James und ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, sogar noch ein bisschen breiter als vorher. James gab ihr einen leichten Kuss und legte sich neben sie ins Gras.

Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch, machte ihre Augen wieder zu und ließ sich weiter von der Sonne bescheinen. Zumindest ein paar Minuten, bis James sich ruckartig hinsetzte. Lily setzte sich auch hin und sah James verwirrt an.

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich in mich verliebt?"

Lily blickte ihn weiter an und überlegte,

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam ganz langsam, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr."

--------------

Es ist der 12. Oktober 1976 in einer Woche ist der erste Hogsmeadeausflug. Lily weiß ganz genau, das Potter sie wieder fragen wird, ob sie mit ihm hingeht, das tut er immer. Da steht er auch schon vor ihr. Sein blödes Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein paar Meter entfernt stehen Black, Pettigrew und Remus. Alles Idioten wie Potter, nur Remus, der ist okay.

„Evans, willst du nicht..."

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Aber..."

„Die Antwort ist seit zwei Jahren nein und sie wird auch nein bleiben," faucht Lily.

Hinter ihr kichern Nicole und Jane, die Beiden finden es lustig, dass Potter sie in den Wahnsinn treibt. Potter dreht sich um. Er grinst nicht mehr. Er geht hinüber zu Black, Remus und Pettigrew. Black sagt etwas und Pettigrew lacht unsicher. Remus legt den Arm um Potters Schulter und sagt auch was. Potter sieht irgendwie traurig aus. Ein paar Slytherins lachen ihn aus. Lily sieht ihm nach und ein ganz kleines bisschen tut er ihr Leid.

--------------

„Da hatte ich zum ersten mal Mitleid mit dir," sagte Lily.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern," sagte James.

„Die Macht der Verdrängung," antwortete Lily und James lacht.

--------------

Es ist eine Woche vor Weihnachten. Lily flucht leise vor sich hin. Ihre Tasche ist aufgerissen und gleich beginnt der Unterricht, McGonagall hasst es, wenn man zu spät kommt. Schnell bückt Lily sich um ihre Sachen einzusammeln. Neben ihr bückt sich jemand anderes und hilft ihr. Lily blickt auf und sieht, dass es Potter ist, der ihr hilft.

„Danke," sagt sie, als alle Sachen aufgesammelt sind.

„Kein Problem," sagt Potter und lächelt sie freundlich an.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

Nebeneinander gehen sie zum Klassenzimmer und am liebsten möchte Lily, dass Potter noch mal lächelt.

--------------

„Wegen meinem Lächeln hast du dich in mich verliebt.?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, das kam erst viel später."

--------------

Nachdenklich sieht Lily Nicole nach, die zurück zum Schloss geht. Sie wünscht sich, sie könnte Nicole trösten, aber das klappt nicht recht. Black ist einfach ein Arschloch, denkt Lily. Ein paar Minuten nachdem Nicole im Schloss verschwunden ist, kommt jemand anderes hinaus. Als die Person näher kommt, sieht Lily, dass es Potter ist. Er kommt auch zum See, als er Lily sieht, setzt er sich zu ihr.

„Was machst du so spät hier?" fragt er.

„Ich hab versucht Nicole zu trösten," sagt Lily, sie fragt sich, warum sie das ausgerechnet Potter erzählt.

„Und du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich ein wenig alleine sein," sagt Potter.

„Ich kann gehen," schlägt Lily vor.

Potter schüttelt den Kopf und dann sind Beide ruhig.

„Sirius kann ein ziemliches Arschloch sein," sagt Potter plötzlich und Lily sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Was er da mit Nicole gemacht hat, das war nicht okay."

„Du bist doch auch so, oder nicht?"

„Ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen betrogen," sagt er.

Und Lily denkt, dass er vielleicht nicht so ein Arschloch ist, wie sie immer geglaubt hat.

--------------

„Hast du das damals eigentlich wirklich so gemeint?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, dass ich es dir erzählt habe war vielleicht nicht ganz uneigennützig, aber ich fand das wirklich nicht gut von Sirius."

--------------

Lily geht genervt zu Potters Tisch rüber, warum hat McGonagall ausgerechnet ihn vorgeschlagen, damit er ihr Verwandlung erklärt?

„Am besten, wir gehen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, da können wir besser lernen," schlägt Potter vor.

Zusammen gehen sie durch die Gänge.

„Wenn du es nicht hinkriegst, etwas in ein Schwein zu verwandeln, stell dir einfach vor, dieser Gegenstand wäre ich, dann klappt es sicher."

Lily lacht, und stellt fest, dass es mit Potter sogar lustig sein kann.

--------------

„Also bitte, das kann doch nicht das erste mal gewesen sein, dass du mich lustig fandest," meinte James entrüstet.

„Zumindest das erste mal, dass ich es vor mir selber zugegeben habe," erklärte Lily.

--------------

Lily sitzt am See und möchte am liebsten heulen. Vorhin hat sie gesehen, dass Philip in der Eingangshalle einem Mädchen einen Kuss gegeben hat und das, obwohl er eigentlich mit Lily nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte. Plötzlich sitzt Potter neben ihr und sie fragt sich, wo er eigentlich her kommt.

Er sagt gar nichts, er sitzt nur neben ihr. Und dann legt Lily den Kopf an Potters Schulter und weint. Potter sagt immer noch nichts, er legt nur den Arm um sie und hält sie fest.

„Es tut weh," sagt er irgendwann leise, „wenn du jemanden magst, der dich nicht mag."

Dann steht er auf und geht. Lily wischt sich die Tränen weg und sieht ihm nach und eigentlich möchte sie, dass er noch bleibt.

--------------

„Ich glaube da hat es richtig angefangen," sagte Lily und lächelte versonnen.

„Was?" fragte James.

„Mit dem verlieben."

--------------

Es ist wieder Oktober und wieder kurz vor dem ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende des Jahres. Wieder geht Lily mit Jane und Nicole durch einen Gang. Und dann steht da wieder Potter vor ihr.

„Lily, möchtest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?" fragt er.

Lily sieht ihn an und nickt.

„Wirklich?" fragt James.

„Ja, wirklich." James strahlt,

„Danke!"

Lily lächelt ihn an und er lächelt zurück. Und Lily denkt, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch ein bisschen mag.

--------------

„Ich glaube allerspätestens da war es vorbei," sagte Lily, „von da hätte ich nichts mehr dagegen machen können."

„Tja, mein Charme," meinte James grinsend,

„Früher oder später verfällt mir jedes Mädchen ."

Lily lacht, „Sollte ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein?"

--------------

Lily guckt in den Spiegel und überlegt, welches Oberteil sie anziehen soll. Sie entscheidet sich für einen hellblauen Pullover. Dann kämmt sie sich die Haare. Jane kommt in den Schlafsaal.

„Du stehst schon seit einer Stunde vor dem Spiegel, es ist doch nur Potter."

Lily sieht ihrer Freundin nach, eigentlich hat sie recht, es ist nur Potter. Aber vielleicht ist gerade das der Grund, weshalb Lily so nervös ist, wie noch nie vorher.

--------------

„Und ich saß am Frühstückstisch und hab gedacht, du hättest es dir vielleicht anders überlegt," erinnerte James sich.

„Ich wollte halt gut aussehen," verteidigte Lily sich.

„Als ob du sonst nicht gut ausgesehen hättest."

--------------

Zusammen gehen Lily und James zurück zum Schloss. Der Tag war schön und Lily ist ein bisschen traurig, das sie schon wieder zurück müssen. Am See machen die Beiden halt und beobachten, wie die untergehende Oktobersonne die Baumspitzen über dem verbotenen Wald golden färbt.

Ganz vorsichtig greift James nach Lilys Hand und ihr Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als sich James Finger um ihre legen.

„Es war schön mit dir, James."

Es fühlt sich ganz komisch an, ihn James zu nennen, das hat sie noch nie getan.

„Danke," sagt er, „ich fand den Tag auch schön."

Sie sehen sich an und Lily bemerkt, dass seine Augen braun sind, außen ist das braun ein bisschen dunkler als innen. Ganz vorsichtig beugen sich beide vor und dann küssen sie sich.

Und Lily weiß, dass sie verliebt ist.

--------------

„Das war es also," sagte James leise, „da hast du dich in mich verliebt.

„Ja."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt..."

--------------

Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten und Lily fährt nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. James bleibt mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts, aber er bringt Lily noch zur Kutsche. Lily hebt ihren Koffer in die Kutsche, dann gibt sie James zum Abschied einen Kuss.

„Frohe Weihnachten Lily," sagt er.

„Dir auch."

Er dreht sich um und geht zurück zum Schloss.

Lily sieht ihm nach, dann ruft sie,

„James, warte mal."

Er bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Schnell läuft Lily zu ihm. Sie schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals und kommt mit dem Mund ganz nah an sein Ohr,

„Ich liebe dich," flüstert sie.

Es fühlt sich komisch an, das zu sagen, vielleicht weil sie es noch nie einem Jungen gesagt hat, aber es fühlt sich auch richtig an, weil es wahr ist. Dann dreht sie sich um und rennt zurück zur Kutsche.

„Lily," ruft James, sie dreht sich um und sieht das James lächelt,

„Ich liebe sich auch."

--------------

Die Beiden sahen sich an und dann beugte James sich zu Lily und küsste sie, dann legten sich beide wieder ins hohe Gras am See und Lily glaubte, der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt zu sein.

--------------

AN: So, ich hoffe dieser One-Shot hat euch gefallen. Wäre nett, wenn ihr einen kurzen Kommentar dazu abgebt. Für die, die im Schatten des Krieges lesen, auch wenn ich einige Dinge verwendet habe, die schon in ISDK erwähnt wurden, bedeutet das nicht, dass alle diese Dinge für Lily und James aus ISDK tatsächlich so passiert sind, obwohl es durchaus sein kann. Allerdings will ich mich da nicht so festlegen, weil es sein kann, dass ich irgendwann noch mal eine Vorgeschichte schreibe. Okay, eigentlich ist das nebensächlich, aber ich wollte das nur klarstellen.

Bye

Sanny


End file.
